


You Might Wanna Close Your Eyes for This

by shaneo6930



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top!Stiles, bottom!Jackson, sex contest, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Stiles and Jackson have a disagreement on who should pay for their dates. Jackson has a unique way to solve this argument.





	You Might Wanna Close Your Eyes for This

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Stackson PWP! Hope it lives up to my other stories with these guys! 
> 
> Title from the song Close Your Eyes by Parmalee

“Come on, Jackson,” Stiles whined as he walked around their shared apartment, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention. “You never let me pay for our dates. Just this once, I’d like to pick up the tab.”

“I’m sorry you feel this way,” Jackson says, apologetically. “I just know your job isn’t the best right now, and you deserve to be treated wonderfully.” 

“And I thank you for that, Jax, I really do,” Stiles replied. “But I want to show you the same.” 

"There's only one way to settle this," Jackson said, standing up and walking to his boyfriend. "Sex contest. Whoever comes last pays for dinner and the movie.”

“If I win, can I pick the movie?” Stiles asked. 

“I’m not seeing Star Wars again, Stiles,” Jackson said crossing his arms. Stiles just raised an eyebrow, like he always did whenever he wanted something. Manipulative little fucker. 

“Okay, fine,” Jackson conceded. “What do you say?”

“I say you better get in the bedroom and take those pants off, Whittemore,” Stiles smirked. 

The two quickly ran to the bedroom, stripping off clothes on the way.

“So, how are we gonna do this?’ Stiles asked, once they were in the bedroom, both boys stripped down to their boxer briefs. 

“You seriously need instructions on how to have sex with me?” Jackson asked, a sarcastic tone in his voice. “Goddamn, Stiles, it hasn’t been that long!” 

“I mean how are we—“ he gestured between himself and Jackson. “do this?” he pointed to the bed. 

“I was thinking we take turns? I top until I finish, then we switch? Whoever takes the longest wins?” 

“That creates an unfair advantage, Jackson.” 

“How is that unfair?”

“You get me all hot and bothered, bring me to the edge, and then stop? I’d come the second my dick got into your ass!” 

Jackson thought about this. “That would be the case if it were reversed. Okay, we do this as a one and done.”

“How do we choose who tops?” Stiles asked, sitting on the bed. Jackson walked over to the nightstand and fished a quarter out of a spare change dish. “Call it in the air,” He said, before flipping it. 

“Tails!” Stiles said loudly as the coin flipped through the air before landing between his feet. He looked down. “YES!” 

“You’re an eager one,” Jackson smirked, as he bent down to pick up the quarter. 

“I like winning coin flips,” Stiles said, a blush forming on his cheeks. He then scooted to his side of the bed and dug a condom and lube out of his nightstand. He then stood up, and dropped his underwear. Jackson stood at the bed, awestruck at Stiles’ form. 

In the years since high school, Stiles really filled out. Just the right amount of muscles in all the right places. Never in high school would he have imagined, one, he’d be in a regular, committed relationship with Stiles, or two, Stiles would be hot as FUCK. 

Stiles quickly walked over to his boyfriend, and broke him out of his trance with a deep, getting things started kiss. “You need help?” He asked, reaching for Jackson’s underwear, tugging them down, to reveal Jackson’s long, perfect, half erect cock. “Hello, beautiful,” Stiles whispered, as he knelt down and kissed the tender head.

They then maneuvered around so Jackson could lie on the bed, scooting up so Stiles could access his hole. Stiles uncapped the bottle of lube, and spread some on his fingers. “You ready, Jax?” he said softly. Jackson, laying back, just mumbled a quick yeah, before Stiles worked a finger into the tight hole, wiggling it around to open him up. 

Jackson’s dick jerked at this simple action. Soon, Stiles had him open enough to fit two, then three fingers in, and move them around comfortably. “Now it’s my turn  
to get ready,” he said, standing up. He then stroked his big cock just enough to get good and hard. After slipping the condom on, Stiles coated himself with a good amount of lubricant. 

“You ready?” he asked once more. Jackson lifted his legs allowing Stiles to get a good angle to line his dick up with Jackson’s waiting hole. “Yeah. Just do it,” Jackson said, bracing himself for what’s about to come. 

With that, Stiles pushed the breach and entered his boyfriend. “Oh, fuuuuuck,” Jackson moaned, setting his feet on Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles grabbed Jackson’s hips and began to thrust. “God, you feel so fucking good, Jackson,” Stiles moaned back. 

Stiles pulled out, and then went back in with more force, causing Jackson’s eyes to nearly pop out of his head. “Shiiiit!” Jackson cried out. 

“Looks like I hit the magic spot,” Stiles smirked, thrusting into Jackson, the head of his cock making contact with the other boy’s prostate. Jackson’s cock twitched in ecstasy every time Stiles did this. “Stiles, please. I’m almost---I’m gonna—“

Stiles reached down and gripped the bottom of Jackson’s member. “No. Not yet. With me. Want you to come with me,” Stiles breathed out, still working in and out of his lover. 

“What about our deal?” Jackson asked in between moans. 

“Fuck the deal,” Stiles replied. 

Stiles’ own orgasm started brewing. He could feel the tingle in the back of his thighs and bottom of his back start to travel around his ass to his pelvis. In response to this, he started stroking Jackson. “Come on, Jax,” he said, timing his strokes to his thrusts. “I’m almost there, baby.”

Right then, Jackson lost the ability to hold it, and came hard, coating both Stiles’ and his own chests. This in turn caused Stiles’ orgasm to hit. He moaned all through it, until his legs gave out, and he landed on top of Jackson. 

“You won,” was all Jackson could breathlessly say. 

“Did you not hear me earlier?” Stiles asked. “Fuck the deal. That was way more fun.”

“Really?” Jackson was really good at the whole answer a question with a question thing. 

“Really,” Stiles said, kissing his boyfriend. “In fact, let’s just stay in, order Chinese, watch something on Netflix, and recharge for round 2?”

Jackson smiled. “Best idea any of us have had all day.”

“Better than what I can only describe as some of the best sex of my life?”

“Okay, second best,” Jackson replied, kissing Stiles before getting up to shower, Stiles following behind to join him. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> And I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to Kudos and Comment!


End file.
